


All The Time In The World

by xuhannie



Series: Just Us (Stray Kids) [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Stray Kids (Band), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chan is Nightwing, Changbin is Red Hood, Jisung as Superboy, JonDami antics, M/M, Minho as Robin, Mutual Pining, Robin has a dark past like always, Seungmin is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuhannie/pseuds/xuhannie
Summary: Jisung drags Minho to prom because he missed his year's prom to attend to his superhero duties.Spoilers, they don't make it this year either.





	All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

> i took 96832054419 years to finish this but i love dc comics and i love stray kids so here

Minho refused to be friendly with one boy so  dangerous such as Jisung

Jisung may be the beloved small hero of Metropolis, son to Superman himself but this does not clear him or his father of their potential to endanger anyone with their powers. He doesn't understand why his father insists they be friends nor why he and the Hans are even friendly.

After all, the son of Batman and the grandson of Ra's al Ghul doesn't do friends. He had grown up learning to never trust anyone and that the strong eats the weak. So there isn't any point in being friendly for Minho. 

Their first meeting was another day of Minho threatening Kryptonians with Kryptonite he stole from his mentor. They were at each other's throats due to Minho's tendency to attack anyone he deems dangerous or powerful. Jisung, only 10 years old, attacked Minho with all the control he had over his powers at that time (he had none) and miraculously Minho survived the assault (he insists it's due to his training but it's really because of the Lazarus Pit). To say the least, it started horribly and ended even worse when their parents found out Minho kidnapped innocent Jisung on his way home because he "wanted to test the skills of the son of superman" and when they found them attacking each other with killing intent. 

Superboy and Robin was an unlikely combo. 

Seungmin laughed at the idea of the devil's spawn ever getting along with someone, let alone working on civil terms with them. Changbin didn't care as usual. Chan was esthathic as usual. It was the ordinary antics his brothers were usually up to. 

" It'll help the both of you to grow and develop your skills" Batman told his youngest and only biological son. 

Minho was enraged at the implication his father made as if he hadn't been trained by the League of Shadows since birth. Only the best of the best the world has to offer. 

" I'm already a leader of the Teen Titans! And there's no merit in babysitting the Han while i go on missions either!" his words dripped venom with every word, he looked as if he was going to pounce on the older man. 

" The two of you will be completing missions together. It isn't just about you anymore Minho" 

If Minho was the boy he was before he died he would have launched at him by now without hesitation. 

And so they went on missions, with much reluctance from both parties. 

However, over time they grew closer. They still fought but without the intention of harming the other, knowing that they'll avoid the attack with ease. Minho constantly argues with Jisung but he knows that its just his ego talking after experiencing life threatening missions together and getting to know the other during the process. So Jisung never takes any of the insults to heart because he knows Minho never means it. 

Now this concerns Minho because Jisung has been too happy and bright around him lately, the dark and broody person of the two. Sure Superboy is known to be the smily, good natured boy all parents wish their children were, but for months Minho was so used to Jisung throwing insults back at him that him making jokes out of whatever situation they were in and actually trying to befriend Minho made him uneasy. As uneasy as how he feels about Chan being the only Bat that cared for him from the start. He had made sure that everyone hated him just so he could be returned to mother immediately ( Seungmin lost it when Minho almost slit his throat during their first encounter ). However, many things he didn't take into account happened and now he's stuck with one father, three brothers, two sisters, one butler, a cow, cat, dog and a beast. Oh and hundreds of bats. 

Minho has only ever opened up his heart to Chan because Chan has that sort of power over everyone. He's one of the two links of their dysfunctional excuse of a family. So, naturally, Chan knows him that well. How does Jisung come into the picture? Maybe it's because Jisung is his only friend that isn't family that he sees  differently from others. Everyone but the females in his team hates him (because women are taught to be respectful such as one like his mother) and he's homeschooled. Up until his genius of a father came up with the brilliant idea of enrolling his son into the same school as Jisung. 

Minho was always taught by Talia al Ghul that you should never use your heart but your head and that attachments are a liability. 

Minho stopped listening to his mother after finding out that everybody isn't what they seem to be. He stopped trusting his mother after he woke up from his death bed. 

This unfortunately allows Minho to be vulnerable to feelings. Feelings that both comforts and hurts Minho. He had let more people into his life from the day he understood his mother's methods were unjust. The more people he trusts, the more relax he lets himself be. 

What could possibly hurt more than finding out your own mother hadn't called off your clone from killing you that day? Minho conjures up these thoughts to degrade his worth. His own voices echoing in his head telling him he's not worthy of having any of this because of his past mistakes. That he used to be an assassin and had his first kill at the age of four. That all these good people who finds killing repulsive can't possibly want to be on good terms with the boy who didn't blink twice when incapacitating a man at the age of 9. That Jisung is too good for him. 

Jisung is the person Minho could never be and the person everyone would have wanted him to be (except his mother and grandfather). Maybe if he was Jisung, Seungmin and him wouldn't be quarreling every second they're around each other. 

Minho was not a likeable person in the least. 

So when Jisung says he's had fun with him after school everyday or when Jisung waits for him every morning so that he can greet him ( although he thinks it's more to see his helicopter ) Minho is taken by surprise every time. He actually felt more comfortable when they were hostile instead, back when things were more simple. When he knew what the other was thinking and felt. Minho tried to push Jisung away from his advances at being closer but he felt bad every time so he complied in the end. Even if they're best friends now, he still doesn't deserve him. 

This all brings down to Minho's current situation. 

Prom is nearing and Jisung had asked him to be his prom date. Now Minho had nothing against the possibility that Jisung was serious in asking him out, his only problem is that Jisung is almost three years younger than him and that practically makes him a child compared to himself. In conclusion, Minho feels like a pedophile and that does not sit well with him. Minho had graduated from Metropolis High School two years ago (even if he already owned a phd or masters in every subject at the age of 8) and when he was in his senior year, Lee Minho, biological son of a multimillionaire from Gotham City, did not attend his prom to tend to his nightly patrol duties around Gotham. Once news got to Jisung, he swore to Minho he will drag him to his years' prom by force which would be in two years. 

Minho hates how fast those years came and left. He's still staring at his phone's screen in the dark while he is lying down on his side on his bed even after it's been 5 minutes since Jisung messaged, 

Sungie : remember my promise?? 

Sungie : you better be there or else  >:(

Okay so he wasn't actually asking Minho to go out with him , and when Jisung said he'll force Minho, he will. 

Minho had no decent comeback except for a prolonged message of banter;

You : Last one there has to stunt the other's father by surprise with a tactic that will humiliate them.

Sungie : so a prank?!

You : I suppose that is what you call it. 

 

... 

 

Minho knows he lacks social skills and that he's really good at pissing people off. He'd never cared about what other people would think of him until Jisung happened. Suddenly he gets worried if he's gone over the line with what he tells Jisung and if he will get angry at him over it. This self conscious over his choice of words grew to the point when there was a time he refused to speak to Jisung and that had gave them their first proper fight without the fists. Minho tries to repress the memory because of how dumb the action was of him but he will always remember that this incident was the start of them having trust in the other; soft whispers of secrets during sleepovers, laughing over inside jokes and the need for physical warmth from the other.

Minho gets up from his bed and lays out pieces of clothing from his suit closet and critically stares at the clothes lined up. He grunts and quickly leaves his room to look for Alfred to get advice from. 

 

Minho shouldn't be this nervous. He's an important and powerful figure in both the political and  assassin community. He has no reason to fear anything so really, he shouldn't be this nervous. Yet he is so that's why he bought every single stalk of flower from the botanist with several meanings defining the type of person Jisung is before he arrived at Metropolis High School to meet Jisung but that seemed to weighten the atmosphere for him even more. He awkwardly stood around the entrance of the main hall with the bouquet while people took photos of him. As he was about to shout at the rude crowd, he was pounced by Jisung from the back which caused them to tumble down onto the floor. 

"This is the treatment i get for dreadfully attending this pointless event for hormonal teenagers? I'm disappointed in you Jisung, i thought you would have been better than that." Jisung laughed brightly as he got up from his position from the floor. 

"Yet you're still here lying on the dirtiest pavement in Metropolis, you actually waited for this moment didn't you? Especially with that bouquet you have" Jisung held out a hand for Minho while flashing a grin that didnt go unnoticed by Minho as he swatted the hand away and stood up by himself. 

"Now don't get too full of yourself Han Jisung. The prom hasn't even started" Minho could finally take a look at Jisung in his obnoxiously blue suit with his trademark glasses and hair gelled up, exposing his forehead. Jisung doesnt have to do anything to be this cute (maybe a bit hot but this was a sinful thought so it's gone as fast as it came) with his fluffy black hair and eyes that just somehow sparkle. 

Minho couldnt hold back from teasing the boy even more so he decided

fuck this

and shoved the bouquet into Jisung's grasp and walked past him to enter the hall. 

Embarrassed but also proud with his confidence, Minho crossed his arms and turned back to Jisung, smirking. 

Jisung as expected from Minho stared unbelieving at Minho, continuously pointing at Minho and then the bouquet. 

" I was only joking but did you really get this for me?? I swear to god if you're teasing me again Minho you're DEAD " Jisung accusingly pointed at Minho, flustered. 

Minho was about to shrug it off but Jon suddenly teared up. 

" Wow Jisung didn't know you liked flowers THAT much, much less from me- "

" Idiot!! I'm allergic to them you bastard! " and soon enough he was sobbing, tears and snot covering his face while he still holds on to the bouquet. 

Alarmed, Minho snatched the bouquet from Jisung and pulled out his handkerchief to dab his wet nose. 

" You're even more of an idiot than i am for still holding the flowers you're oh so allergic to, dumbass." Minho folded the handkerchief and moved on to dab on his eyes. He was upset at how he didn't know Jisung had this allergy and was mad at himself for even getting the flowers all just to impress- 

Wait how did his train of thoughts lead to THAT conclusion??? 

Minho shook his head in an attempt to rid of the thought that he probably has a crush on Jisung to focus on getting Jisung to a nearby washroom. 

As he waited for Jisung to finish washing up his face, Minho looked over at Jisung's state in concern. Jisung's styled hair was now a mess, strands of stray hair falling over his forehead, his face red and puffy from crying. He knew Jisung had put in a lot of effort into his image for this day and Minho definetely didn't want all of that to go to waste so he did what he could think of at that moment. Minho whipped out his phone and requested a favour from Alfred before hanging up and looking over at Jisung. 

" I look like shit ugh" Jisung tried his best to frown at Minho who didn't know better but he wanted someone to blame so that's what he's doing. 

" Language Sung" Minho felt sorry but Jisung somehow finds a way to make the whole situation very amusing.

" Just one night from being anything but the good boy my parents know I am won't hurt anyone Min" Jisung flashed that cocky smile he's recently started to use that sparks a certain feeling in Minho everytime. 

" But they'll be disappointed if they find out" 

" Then don't tell them " 

They stared at each other for what seems to be hours, none of them wanting to back out first due to their competitive nature. 

However Minho is suddenly reminded that he might have a crush on the boy in front of him, the boy who looks effortlessly prettier than the female celebrities he's met at his father's parties. His gaze drops to Jisung's parted lips. Minho's now realising the weird air between them and nervously gulps as he raises his eyes to stare back at Jisung who was already looking off to the side, his cheeks puffy and lightly dusted pink. 

" So do i win?" Minho has never seen such behaviour from Jisung and its unsettling so he tries to lighten up the mood. 

" So how do you think i should prank dad?" 

Minho squinted at Jisung, the obvious subject change was starting to make him feel uncomfortable and he wanted to know why Jisung was acting up. 

" You're acting differently " he stated bluntly. 

Jisung was flustered to say the least, he profusely denied at first, then groaned while he then crouched on the floor and finally sighed. 

" Can you be less straightforward next time?" 

" Something is obviously up and I want to know what "

" I-.... I really don't want to tell you this in the toilet of all places, let's get out of here" 

" Before that Jisung, i called Pennyworth to come over to help tidy your image" 

" Minho!! You didn't have to to, I'm just troubling Al this way" Minho places a reassuring hand on Jisung's shoulder at the same time offering a warm smile. 

" Don't. He is keen on meeting you, its been a while since he's seen you and he enjoys your company. It would be his pleasure to help you with your big day" 

" It's just a prom-" 

" Yeah because you definetely use hair gel everyday, don't lie to me Han" 

They meet Alfred at the backdoor and for 10 minutes Minho observes his butler just grooming Jisung's hair and spraying along the process. He watches how Alfred effortlessly covers up Jisung's redness on his face with makeup. Minho was nearly caught by Jisung for staring several times so he waits outside the hall for them to finish up.

It was quiet outside so this gave Minho the time and peace he needed from the earlier events that occured within the past 20 minutes. He frowned at the bouquet he still had in his hands. He wanted Jisung to know how much he meant to him through the meaning of the flowers but there was no way he was giving them back. He's also shit at giving compliments so Minho is torn. 

The door opens and Minho turns to see Jisung and Alfred walking out. 

Jisung looked like he did when he first met him today and that relieved him. It wasn't all that bad. He didn't mess up anything else. 

Alfred bids them goodbye but gives Minho a knowing smile before leaving. 

Minho will question him later but he has more important matters to tend to. He faces Jisung, 

" You alright now? "

" Yeah!", Jisung smiled that stupid gummy smile he uses when he's refreshed, like that time when they returned from fighting a garbage monster and Jisung decided to crash at his place for the night, he came out of the shower with the brightest gummy smile that had Minho's heart clenching hard. 

" Minho?", Jisung figdets, playing with his hands, a sign of being nervous. 

" Yes? "

" Remember what i said in the toilet earlier? i still haven't answered you " Jisung tried to look calm but failed terribly as he had let out a deep sigh after. 

If Minho was being honest, he was scared. Seeing Jisung looking serious was enough to sound the alarms in his head. 

" You remember that time when you didn't talk to me for like a week? Sure i got hella mad at you  
but i was mostly sad. Had i done something wrong? I dont know why you did what you did back then and even if we became closer after that im still affected by it "

Minho looked down in shame, he felt Jisung's stare burning through him filled with desperation. It wasn't one of his best decisions he's aware. He wanted to explain so badly but also apologise again, wanting to drop the topic fast and move on when Jisung opened his mouth first. 

" But what you did also had helped me figure out something i honestly wished i hadn't " 

Minho looked up at Jisung, waiting for him to continue. 

" Um, i know this would probably freak you out, i understand if you don't want to be friends anymore after this but I'd rather not have that happen so please forget i ever said this" 

" Wha-", " I think i like you Minho" 

Minho stared at Jisung in disbelief, " You think?" he says in an attempt to once again lighten up the mood but drops it once he sees how serious Jisung looked. 

Why would anyone, much less Jisung, like him? 

Why him? 

" It's just been on my mind ever since we had that small fight, at that time i really just wanted my best friend back but when we reconciled i started to feel....  things" Jisung had said all of this with tightly closed eyes, his hands grabbing the sides of his pants, slightly crumpling the once smooth cloth. 

" Why would you like me?" Minho didn't realise he said this out loud, his question sounding like a whimper. 

" What's there not to like about you?" Jisung chuckled and then stares back at Minho, " You're so strong, so beautiful and so selfless. So strong because despite all the shit you've been through, you're still here and that's very commendable of you Minho. So beautiful even with all the scars you've attained. So selfless eventhough you tell yourself you aren't, the team may be annoyed by your orders, " Minho gives a pointed glare," but we know you do everything for our own good " Jisung grabs Minho's hands and intertwines them, a soft smile forming on the both of them. 

Minho really doesn't deserve him but right now he wants to be selfish so he pulls Jisung into a hug. He's reminded of the first time they hugged, Jisung had initiated it during a mission on a mountain because they were cold. They were cold but they kept each other warm. He tightens his hold on Jisung at the memory. The only people he ever hugged were his family and even then it was a rare case. He doesn't deserve this but he can't help but relish in the warmth Jisung emmited. He feels a hand rub his back and this makes Minho drop his head onto Jisung's shoulder, sighing. 

" Thank you Jisung" 

They stay like that for a while, knowing that the other is comfortable and that nothing else needs to be done. They were content. Satisfied. 

But of course someone has to do something illegal and maybe life threatening in the city because Minho's communicator goes off. They pull apart then he flips his communicator open. 

" Nightwing here. Robin and Superboy, a group of armed men are robbing the bank and they're keeping 30 hostages, we're short on people so this is on you guys, I'm sending you the coordinates now, Nightwing out " 

" Looks like we're both going to miss prom together huh? " Minho shot a smirk at Jisung who groaned but already had his 'suit' in his grasp. 

" I'm fine with your jacket but will you ever change your pants into something more practical instead of ripped jeans? " They were conveniently at the toilet so changing into their get-up took no time. 

" Practical like having safety guards on someone who's invincible? Sounds very practical indeed Minho " They left through the back door and jumped onto the rooftop.

" Shut up " Minho, now Robin, turned his GPS on and had his grappling hook out. 

" Hey"  Superboy gripped onto Robin's shoulder, stopping him from leaving first. Robin turned his head to face him. 

" I'm not expecting anything from this but if you're ready I'm here alright?" He gave a reassuring smile and Robin mirrored the expression back, his mask covering the loving gaze he gives him. 

" Don't worry, you won't have to wait too long"  he leaves the rooftop just as he says it, leaving Superboy in confusion. 

" Hey what do you mean by that?!" And he leaps over to the direction of the bank to catch up with him. 

They had time.


End file.
